The New 10th Espada
by mikerules135
Summary: This is about the New 10 Espada and Yammy as a Fraccion instead and my version of most the arc so far enjoy. Now with the summer battle in full


The New 10th Espada

Yammy and Ulquiorra returning from the real world

(Ulquiorra and Yammy have just returned from the real world

And it shows all 80 arrancars in the throne room Yammy

Bows down and Ulquiorra stands)

Ulquiorra: We have returned Lord Aizen.

(It shows Aizen on the throne)

Aizen: Welcome back Ulquiorra, Yammy now share what you

Experienced in the world of the living.

Ulquiorra: As you wish (he reaches for his eye and takes it out and holds it)

If you would please. (He crushes it with his hand and a dust comes out and

All of the arrancars inhale the dust showing visions of what Ulquiorra and Yammy experienced)

Aizen: I see so that's why didn't kill him.

Ulquiorra: yes you said to kill him if he posed a threat but as you can see he is not as such but trash.

Voice: That's just stupid.

(Ulquiorra: turns to see Grimmjow the 6th espada with his fraccions just smiling at him)

Grimmjow: listen it doesn't matter if the guy isn't a threat if the word kill is in your orders then you should fricken kill him anyway!

(Grimmjow's fraccion spoke)

Shawlong: I agree he is our enemy no matter how you look at it.

Grimmjow: by the way Yammy you got your ass kicked huh? (heh heh)

Yammy: weren't you watching Grimmjow it was the blonde guy and the black girl

That got me not the orange haired brat.

Grimmjow: Doesn't matter to me I would have killed them in one blow!

Yammy: What did you say?!

(This part is different)

Voice: Enough!

Yammy and Grimmjow turn to see 3 arrancars on a rock in the corner)

(It shows on one part of the room a long green haired arrancar with the name Goro

Just standing there and a purple tomboy haired teenage girl just smirking at yammy whose name is Hisako while in a meditated position is an arrancar that looks like the devil only with sunglasses whose name is Rajik)

Rajik: Grimmjow is it that hard for you to comprehend that this boy isn't a problem for us?

Grimmjow: Huh?

Rajik: Lord Aizen isn't concerned about his current state but rather his potential.

Ulquiorra: Correct he certainly has some decent ability's but at the same time they are so unbalanced

That eventually he will kill himself.

Grimmjow: And I'm saying that's fucking retarded!

What're you gonna do if this guy gets strong enough to take us all on!?

Ulquiorra: Then I will kill him myself. That should satisfy you.

Aizen: well I don't mind you are free to do as you wish Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: (bow half way) thank you very much.

(Grimmjow glares)

(Rajik walks over to yammy)

Rajik: Yammy get to the infirmary and rest we will talk about your

Mission later.

Yammy: yeah yeah gotcha boss.

Goro: (puts hand under chin) I really wouldn't mind fighting that black chick

I even if she is our enemy she still is smoking hot.

Hisako: (tch) please you think any girl is hot.

Goro: not true about you though.

Hisako: what?!

Goro: your not sexy at all.

Hisako: you son of a-

Rajik: (spiritual pressure rises)

(Coldly) enough of this childish behavior.

Both: (bow) yes sir.

Rajik: escort yammy to the infirmary I must get back to my quarters for urgent business.

(The three of them leave)

Rajik: Ulquiorra forgive my subordinate for his impudence I should have come along instead.

Ulquiorra: its alright (it shows his eye grow back) after all he had his fun and the mission was a success if anything relax and then the time will come.

A month Later)

It shows Ulquiorra at a giant door with Rajik)

Ulquiorra: this is me I'm coming in.

(the giant door opens up and it shows Lord Aizen next to a glass box with a mummified person and around the room are arrancars Yammy, Stark, Lupi, Grimmjow and Notria.

AIzen: ah Ulquiorra, Rajik good to see you both I have

News the soul society still thinks the hogyuku is only 30% percent

Active when really it is 80% soon the power of the hogyuku will be revealed.

(He puts his finger on the hogyuku and dark energy seeps inside the hogyku thus

Breaking the mummified body free)

Aizen: please introduce yourself new brother.

(It shows a blonde haired arrancar naked on the floor with a remnant of his mask

On his head)

Wonder- Wice: wonder wice …. Wonder wice Margria

Ulquiorra: Lord Aizen when exactly will we attack?

Aizen: why today of course its only been a month don't tell

Me you have forgotten already?

Ulquiorra: no my lord.

Aizen: good you are free to bring whoever you wish

(Aizen starts for the door until he stops)

Aizen: and you may want to come too Grimmjow.

(it shows grimmjow glaring because his arm was cut off)

(the Summer Battle)

(it starts by showing the portal for the arrancars opend showing Grimmjow,

Luppi, Wice, and Rajik.

Captain Hitsguya: four arrancars already?

Rajik: hm it appears that these are the same soul reapers that grimmjow's subordinates fought.

Luppi: well duh these are the reinforcements of the soul society so (turns to grimmjow) who do you want to kill (smiles) former 6#?

Grimmjow: the guy I wanna kill isn't here later. (Grimmjow light jumps away)

Rajik looks like he is about to go after him but luppi stops him

Luppi: let him go he can't do anything he isn't an espada anymore

(it shows on grimmjow's back a burnt mark of where his tattoted number was)

Rajik: (turns to wonder wice) are you coming or not?

(Wonder wice has a blank stare on his face)

Rajik: thinking (excellent another one that is also incompent)

(All three of them jump out of the portal while the soul reapers attack

Captain Hitsugyua clashes swords with Rajik)

Histsugyua: Captain of the 10th squad Hitsugyua.

Rajik: how ironic I also am the number 10th arrancar Rajik.

(Hitsugyua shock in eyes)

Hitsugyua: so you're an espada then right?

Rajik: correct I'm assuming one of grimmjow's subordinates told you that?

Ikkaku: are you an espada too?

Luppi: yep (pulls part of shirt down)

I'm Luppi 6#.

(It shows Wice staring at some birds)

Rangiku: I don't know if I should kill this guy.

Luppi: Hey Rajik back away from the white haired captain I'll take on all of them.

Rajik(smirk) fine but don't blame me if you die.

As you know or don't know eventually all of the arrancars leave through the portal

Rajik to Urahara: remember urahara we shall finish this next time it shows he is bloodier then urahara who only has a wound in his shoulder and forehead)

(Back at the throne room orhime and the others are there with lord Aizen)

Aizen: welcome to Las Noches.

Your called Orhime Inoue right?

Orhime: yes.

Aizen: forgive me for rushing this but could you show me your power?

Orhime thinking (what is this it feels like every bone in my body is being crushed)

AIzen: it appears that not everyone approves of your presence isn't that right (turn head) Luppi?

Luppi: of course I have a problem to think that all that effort was to bring back a single girl?

There's no way I wouldn't have a problem with that!

Aizen: I'm sorry I didn't foresee you all taking such bad damages.

Rajik: it wasn't that bad sir we all did our best for the cause I'm sure you

Must have a good reason for bringing this girl. (Clenches fist) right?!

AIzen: of course rajik being one of the only oldest espada you should know better than to doubt me.

Rajik: forgive me sir but I require proof of this so called power yes her healing methods go beyond that of any normal human but still what can we benefit from this?

Aizen: Orhime please heal Grimmjow's left arm as proof as your full power.

Luppi: are fricken kidding me sir there's no way she can heal something that dosen't exist anymore it's impossible Captain Tousen turned it to ash!

Orhime places her hands in a form

Orhime: I reject.

Luppi: hey you bitch putting on a damn show isn't going to save your life if you don't stop right now I'll kill you my-

(it shows Grimmjow's left hand has returned back to normal)

Rajik( so this is her power its damns the very theory's I had about her turns head slightly to Ulquiorra I suppose in a way he was right after all (smirk ) damn his luck.

Luppi: wha- what the hell did you do woman?!

Aizen: you don't know her powers are that of turning back time itself thus rejecting to what

Has happened to any foreign being or object isn't that right Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: yes just as I said.

Aizen: it is called Phenomena Rejection its powers are based on the god's themselves.

Luppi (Impossible ho- how can this bitch have this power)

(Grimmjow clenches his newly reformed fist)

Grimmjow: hey woman.

Orhime: Y-Yes?

Grimmjow: (points thumb to back) mind healing one more spot)

Luppi notices that Orhime has gotten rid of the burnt mark on Grimmjow's back.

Luppi: (Glare) what the hell do you think you're doing grimmjow?!

(Grimmjow turns his head reviling a crazed smile suddenly his hand goes through Luppi's chest and Luppi still with Grimmjow's hand in his chest while drooling blood)

Luppi: Gri- Grimmjow you bastard.

Grimmjow: Damn straight (he powers up a cero)

Later former 6#.

The blast destroys Luppi's entire top half of his body thus dropping dead)

Grimmjow: (laugh's evilly) its back my power is back! I am the 6# espada

Grimmjow! (HA HA HA HA HA)

It shows Ulquiorra, Wice, and Rajik staring at him

Rajik: (smile) so Grimmjow's back huh?

I prefer him way over that gay arrogant idiot stares at Ulquiorra however how will Ulquiorra respond to this?

(Ulquiorra growls)

That's it so far but I will have more tomorrow.


End file.
